Mutant Rising
by eric.h.gilles
Summary: Kyd Chance is a made up character created by me and the Chance family is also created by me. All other characters are owned by Marvel. Kyd Chance has gone by many names and this is the beginning of his tale. This first book will follow Kyd as he finds his powers, joins the X-Men and meet the man who will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Mutant Rising

Chapter 1

A baby, that's all I was when they found my first mutation. My eyes they were as gray as stone. Little did they know I had much more powerful mutations to come but that's for another time, my name is Kyd Chance and I am a mutant.

Back to me as that is the main focus of this tale, I'm Kyd Chance and I'm a mutant. My parents at the moment of my birth were appalled with my eyes but they moved on from that with time. The odd thing about my eyes though they were indeed gray and that usually links to blindness but in this case it proved to be a rarity, my vision was like that of a hawk. I could see far and clear ten times further than any human. As I grew up I was teased for my mutation but I grew to accept it. Sadly my family life was not good either, my parents they fought mindlessly and viciously. One night when I was eight years old I was in my room sitting in my closet on the verge of tears as my parents fought down the hall. When I heard my mother get hit and smack against the floor everything went silent. It was then that I felt a breeze against my neck, the sand between my toes, and the sound of birds chirping. I looked up from my fetal position and realized that I was in the backyard in my sandbox.

"But how?"

I thought to myself as I looked around and I screamed

"Mommy!"

Just then I heard my parents rush to my aid outside, I could see my mother's face had been bruised. A big black eye on her left eye and some strange burn marks around the outside of the bruise. I panicked and went back to my fetal position just then I was back in my closet. I had teleported, I wasn't sure how but I did. My child psyche couldn't handle what had just transpired and I blacked out. I awoke a few hours later to the sound of my mother's voice

"Kyd, honey everything will be fine I promise. Mommy loves you."

The next thing I know I hear a gun shot and a thud then I feel myself being picked up by my father and being rushed out of the house and my father trying to calm me.

"Son they killed her!" My eyes finally open my sight clear and I can see my mother dead on the floor and men racing after us "Who are they dad?!" I looked into his eyes and saw fear. "They're an anti-mutant agency, I'm getting you to the Xavier institute so you can be safe." "How did they find out what happened, it just happened a few hours ago" "Son do you really believe that?" I sensed the confusion in his tone "Wasn't it?" my voiced trailed off, as I was nervous for the answer "Son, you've been in a coma for the past month. Your mother had been taking care of you but somehow they found out about you and are here to hunt you down. I'm dropping you off with an old war buddy he will take you directly to the Xavier institute and you'll be safe you just have to trust daddy ok, Kyd?"

Tears began running down my face as my father ran with me in his arms, my tears being brushed away by the wind. I began to panic then my father remembered my mutation.

"Kyd, you have to teleport." I was shocked that he wanted me to do what got us in this mess in the first place but he was my father and so I listened. "Where dad?" "You have to get us to the old farm near Oak Lake that's where we are meeting my buddy" "Dad I don't think I can do it" "Yes you can son I know you can, it's only two miles from here and it will give you enough time to get away."

I hesitated as I noticed he only said I would get away. I put it aside and focused, as I had no idea how to use these powers all I knew was that I managed to teleport to my sandbox because it was where I felt safe and I pictured it to be happy. So I pictured the old farm, the one loan haystack, the rotted barn that was missing a door and all it's paint, that one fence posted that still stood from the fire that killed the family that lived on that old farm, and the one windmill that never turned. I felt cold then within a moment we were there, the old barn just as I had pictured it and I was there.

"Dad I did it!" I looked up to see tears running down my father's face as he said, "You did it, Kyd you really did it. Now my buddy should be in the barn. The men from before should be here soon I'll stall them as much as I can but I want you to look at me right now" I felt the sternness in his voice and I knew he meant it. It's funny even panicked I knew my father had a plan and was sticking to it. No matter how the family was he always looked out for us. As my father and I made eye contact he told me the words that I will remember my father for "Kyd, don't look back. Don't ever look back just keep your head low and know that daddy loves you no matter what." He placed me on the ground and told me to run for the barn and get to safety. Just as he said that I heard the men coming near. My father rushed me into the barn and told me to wait for my named to be called. I went into a fetal position in the far corner of the barn and listened.

I heard my father talking to the men outside, "Bradley Chance you are under arrest for harboring a mutant" I could make out my father's voice, he had been through hell the last few hours but still he managed to bolster his stern voice to stand up to these armed men. "If you think you assholes are taking me away from here in any other way then a body bag you're sorely mistaken!" The next thing I hear is a man yelling, "Shoot it! Shoot it! Call reinforcements now!" and gun shots blaring. The next few moments felt like an eternity but once silence fell I heard my name again but from a strange voice. "Kyd, Kyd you in here? There you are kiddo." A gruff man then picked me up and before I can look he throws on a helmet puts one on me and we are off on a motorcycle. In the distance I can hear explosions and I knew then my father had been killed. The man driving the bike spoke "Your father was a good man, don't ever forget that no matter what." I then hung my head and cried as I wondered who this man was, what the Xavier institute was going to be like, and why the man driving smelt like a dog. I quickly had one of my questions answered when the man spoke next, "The names Logan by the way, you're going to love the Xavier institute kid don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arriving at the Xavier institute a few hours later I caught my first glimpse of the place the institute was immaculate, its front yard was like that of an old kingdom courtyard, and the house or should I say mansion itself was massive. I was in awe as the man named Logan walked me into the institute and a bald man in a wheel chair was waiting there for me he spoke with a British accent and so elegantly I had to pay attention.

"Hello, Kyd. My name is Charles Xavier welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. There are many people here just like you and together we can access your gifts."

I don't know what clicked in my head, maybe it was losing both my parents in one day, maybe it was being in strange territory, or maybe it was something to do with my new powers but something changed and I replied with a voice I had never heard before with a tenacity I've never felt before.

"Gifts!? Gifts?! How can you call something that caused the death of both my parents a gift?!"

Charles just sat there calm and collected and replied to my outburst

"Kyd I understand you do not want your gifts but this is a place of safety and learning. You will learn to understand that you are a gifted individual and you have a purpose in this life and with us guiding your journey you will be anyone you wish to be. So I humbly welcome you to the Xavier Institute."

He looked to the gruff man that had brought me here; he was very hairy and had almost blue hair and side burns that almost touched his chin. Charles then spoke again

"I see you've already met Wolverine or as we call him Logan. Logan can I speak to you in my office. Kyd follow Scott here up to your new room and then he'll introduce you to the others."

A young man with dark red sunglasses and red lenses walked up behind Charles and introduced himself as Scott Summers codename Cyclops. I followed him up my room and he then led me to the dinning room, which was similar to a casual kitchen area of a dorm, and there was a group of boys and girls anywhere between the ages of 8-16. He then introduced them to me. First there was a very cute girl I guessed around 13 with blood red hair her name was Jean Grey a rare combination of a telepath and a psychic, there was a little blue man named Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler he was a fellow teleporter but also could stick to walls and was born with superhuman agility he was I believe 12 or maybe thirteen its hard to tell with all the fur he would later help me control my powers a bit more, next to him was Kitty Pryde who could walk through walls like it was an open door she was cute and she was 8 just like me, a girl that just went by Marie but everyone called her Rogue apparently she could temporally take peoples' powers and take their memories I couldn't tell what age she was on account of all the gothic looking make up she was wearing, there was some blonde kid name Bobby Drake who was about my age also and he could control ice I got a vibe from him that we would not be friends, and finally a girl by the name of Laura Kinney I'm not sure why at the time but I was drawn to her. She had jet black hair and a mystery behind those hazel eyes. I was nervous but everyone seemed to accept me for who I was and I had never really experienced anything like it. For the first time in my life, I felt home.

The first one to approach me was Kitty she had a friendly ore to her so I became fast friends with her.

"Hi! I'm Kitty nice to meet you!"

Her bubbliness caught me off guard she noticed quickly that I was uncomfortable

"Hey it's ok I understand you're nervous. We'll talk another time."

Then all at once it seemed like they came to talk to me I got so nervous I felt like I was suffocating I couldn't handle them crowding me like that and before they knew it, I was gone an empty blackness that was there one second and gone another. They were starring at a black silhouette of me while I was safely tucked away in my room and I would stay there for the next three weeks. Kitty would occasionally bring food to me and try and talk to me but I would just teleport away, needless to say I was catatonic.

It wasn't until my twenty fifth day there at the institute that someone broke through to me, it was Laura who came into my room and approached me slowly. She told me about her own experience here at the institute. She told me of the men who kidnapped her at birth and did experiments on her to give her the retractable claws that she had, and she was honest with me.

"This place isn't for everyone and maybe it's not for you. Just give it a chance and let yourself decide."

She then placed her hand on my shoulder, it was the first contact made with me since Wolverine had brought me to the institute. The warmth of her hand sent chills down my spine, I loved it.

The next thing I know she's leading me downstairs to the kitchen where I had met everyone before. As she opened the door she said

"Look who's finally out of his room!"

I was met by a group of smiles and laughs. I felt home again like I did my first day. I was ready to become a part of the X-Men.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Let us now fast forward a little bit to where things start to get exciting and where you get to hear about my third and final natural mutation. Now I had been at the institute for about 7 years now and had practically mastered my teleportation ability. I felt fantastic about myself, I felt like no one could beat me, and no one could. Not Scott, Wolverine even had trouble keeping up with me, and definitely not Bobby but bless his heart he kept trying. Needless to say, I was cocky. One day while sparring with Bobby who had became my rival, the dude was butt-hurt because Kitty had grown fonder of me then of him so he always challenged me to spare. Poor Bobby never won though, but this day was different. I was off of my game and he had me on the defense, which was rare. Bobby had used a sheet of ice to get me off my feet and he was preparing to fling a giant chunk of ice at me before I teleported away. Apparently I had gotten predictable because Bobby was waiting for me. He through the ice block where I was planning on teleporting and all I could do was put my hands up to potentially block it. Then something spectacular happened. The frozen block of ice began to change, morph really, in my hands. The chunk began to flatten out then shape into a cylinder with a point on it. I held my new formed ice spear in amazement and proceeded to throw it right back at Bobby. Oh his face was priceless, he barely had time to make a shield before my spear obliterated it and sent him flying onto his ass. He got up obviously angry and yelled at me

"How the hell did you do that!? Are you using some technology to change my ice?! That's just like you! Using some sort of trick to beat me! You can never beat me honestly can you!"

Being the cocky S.O.B I had grown to be at the time I simple replied

"Bobby you've never been close to beating me and not once have I cheated. You just suck."

I found myself hilarious, as I still do, so I was laughing so hard I didn't even notice Charles and Wolverine enter the danger room.

Charles spoke first

"Very impressive Kyd, I believe we have found a third mutation in you"

"Ya think?" I said laughing.

Wolverine then talked to Bobby

"You almost had him kid, nice try."

Once Bobby got off the floor he stormed off frustrated, as he should be I mean how would feel if I kept kicking your ass every week AND your crush liked me better? Poor kid. All right well back to Charles talking to me. He said a lot of things but all I heard was

"Blah blah blah blah new mutation blah blah blah come to my office."

I think he knew I wasn't paying attention, I mean of course he knew I wasn't paying attention he's the most powerful telepath of all time but of course I followed him to his office to find out about this new mutation.

When I got to Charles' office Beast aka Hank McCoy was in the room. If anyone was going to know about this new mutation it was going to be Hank. Charles spoke first

"So Hank have you seen anything like this?"

After a few moments went by I realized that was my cue to demonstrate my new power

"Oh sorry bout that Charles."

I picked up a nearby chair and thought about a sword and right before our eyes the chair changed into a sword perfectly fit to my hand and the blade was razor sharp. Hank's face looked shocked

"No Charles I can't say I have"

Charles then seemed concerned with what Hank had just said.

"Well Hank do you think you can explain it?"

Hank got a big sharp-toothed grin on his face and said,

"Based on Kyd's demonstration it seems to be quite simple. I believe Kyd can change the molecular structure of any element"

"Do you mean I can change something from say wood to metal or anything else?"

"Well Kyd I'm not sure you can clearly change the structure of something I don't know if you can change the molecular chemistry but you can change something from one shape to another as you did with the chair and with Bobby's ice block. It's really an outstanding mutation. I'd like to test it a bit if you don't mind. Can you come to my lab for a bit and experiments?"

"Yea no problem Fuzz Ball but I'm gonna grab some food first." Before they knew it I teleported to the kitchen.

I was greeted with a screech of Kitty dropping all her food. I instantly jumped into action grabbing her plate before the food fell off it and grabbed Kitty so she didn't fall herself. Yea I was smooth. I slyly said to Kitty as I looked into her eyes

"Sorry bout that Kitty Cat didn't mean to scare you. You all right?"

She seemed to be taking away by what just happened

"I am now" she said as she smiled and bit her lower lip.

Just then Bobby walked into the kitchen and saw me with my arm around Kitty and he flipped out. Turning into his full ice form and throwing 4 spikes at us, I quickly teleported us behind Bobby and said

"What the hell Bobby!? You could've killed us! Are you insane!?"

Bobby then saw the fear in Kitty's eyes and just said

"I…I'm sorry" and just stormed out of the room.

I looked at Kitty and said

"Well Kitty Cat you got two choice here" she smiled as I said her little nickname I have for her she then replied with a sweet

"Oh and what's that?"

"One, you can go comfort Cold Shoulder"

I could tell she didn't really like that choice so I gave her the other one

"OR you could come with me to check out my new mutation" she smiled and said

"Oh new mutation that sounds interesting, Kyd I'd love to check that out."

So without a moments hesitation I teleported us to Hanks lab to get on with these experiments.

Hank saw me with my arm around Kitty and he said

"Well sorry to break it to you Kyd but that's not food"

"Oh I know Hank but she's just so sweet I couldn't just leave her in the kitchen. Plus I'm a little nervous about my new mutation, Kitty Cat her will keep me calm."

I wasn't nervous but you better believe Kitty's face lit up when I said that, did I mention I was smooth?

Hank had a bunch of different slabs of materials all laid out on his worktable and had me change each material into a sword. I did so flawlessly and even screwed around and made a prosthetic arm out of wood. Then a crazy idea came to mind.

"Hey Hank, do you think I could change human flesh if I needed to?" he and Kitty both looked at me in shock

"Well I guess you could it is after all full of molecules as is everything else. So I don't see why not. Why do would you like to try?"

I looked at him confidently and said, "Yes, yes I would."

Kitty ran up to me and put her arms around me and told me not to. I advised her that everything would be fine. In about five minutes I'd realize how wrong that statement would become. I told Kitty and Hank to back up and held both my hands and focused on not only changing the flesh but the bones in my hands as well. As I pulled my hands apart I felt immense pain in them. So much so that I dropped to my knees in agony but I had to keep going so as I pulled my hands apart they began to point into blades and I had done it. I made my hands into blades, but were they sharp? Hell yes they were. I had Kitty throw up the wood I had alerted earlier and I sliced it two with ease. Then the problems arouse. When I changed my hands back to normal the bones were all misshaped and misplaced. In layman's terms my hands were jacked up and they hurt, bad. I screamed

"Hank can you do anything about this?! Look at my hands! They look like the buttons on the calculator no one uses!"

Kitty was in shock "Oh my god Kyd what have you done!? Mr. McCoy you have to do something!"

Hank tried to calm me down and took an X-ray of my hands and they were very destroyed, Hank said he could save most of my skin on my hands but the only way he could have my hands have their shape again was to implant vibranium into my hands to replace my bones. I'll skip how it was done because honestly I don't know how but I do know it hurt like a mother and caused the skin around my knuckles to rip and cause the metal to show through my knuckles. That was the first and last time I ever tried to shape my own flesh. All in all I'm glad I did it, now I have nice heavy hands to bash through whoever gets in my way. Kitty won't let me live it down even now she gives me crap for it whenever I see her.

A few days later I was training with one of the new recruits who just called himself Steelhead because his mutation was that his body was covered with a odd metal plating. Well I'm going to warn you right now that the end of this isn't very pretty so if you have a weak stomach I'd skip to the next chapter. We were training and seeing as Steelhead was made of metal my vibranium hands weren't doing as much damage as I wanted them to. He was landing a lot of shots on me and the damn did this kid pack a wallop.

"Damn Rusty you got some hams you're throwing there but I'm just going easy on you, I call this one the twister!"

I began to hit him from behind then teleport a foot to the side in a circular motion landing a blow each time I reappeared. I knew this would only last so long before Steelhead picked up on my pattern and I was right. Before I knew it he landed a swift punch and blasted me into the wall of the danger room causing debris to fling everywhere. Steelhead laughed and said

"Ha! Not as good as I thought you'd be! The legendary Kyd Chance falls to me Steelhead!" just as he finished the sentence I said from behind him

"Not Quite!" and grabbed both of his metal arms and morphed them into metal baseball bats.

Steelhead screamed as they fell off of him. His blood was that of what resembled motor oil. Two spinning shots to his face dropped him to his knees. I'm not sure what came over me but I began to beat this poor kid senseless. Steelhead's face dented just like a car I could sense the life begin to disappear in him as I viciously rained down blows with the bats I had made from this poor bastards arms. Before I knew it Wolverine was pulling me off of him and throwing me aside. He jumped at me to try to subdue me but I teleported out of the way I tried to teleport away but something stopped me. It was Xavier. He had mentally blocked me from getting away as much as I tried. He spoke to me telepathically,

"Kyd what are you doing?" I thought to him

"I don't know what came over me Charles, something just snapped in my head"

"Go to your room Kyd, you need to go cool off."

He let me go and I teleported to my room. I was there for an hour or so and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Kitty Cat" I said seeing as she would be the only one who cared enough to come check at me. I was embarrassed when it was not kitty but Laura who came to see me.  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Kinney. What can I do for you Miss Kinney? Were


End file.
